


Remus Lupin x Reader SFW Alphabet

by Kintsukuroi97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alphabet, F/M, Reader-Insert, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintsukuroi97/pseuds/Kintsukuroi97
Summary: Sfw alphabet with Remsu Lupin!
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Remus Lupin x Reader SFW Alphabet

REMUS LUPIN SFW ALPHABET  
A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)  
Remus is very affectionate whether it’s putting his arm around your waist or a kiss in public. He very affectionate in private as well, lying in bed with you, talking about nothing, or wrapping his arms around you while you’re working. He’s so proud that he gets to call you his that he can’t help but show you off. He also shows his affection by helping you, whether it’s a massage after a long day or helping you with your work or helping your wounds after a mission.   
B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)  
The friendship would start off slowly, much to Sirius’s annoyance. He just wants his best friend to be happy. He can plainly see how much he loves you, but he was too scared to confess how they feel. Remus was scared that you would laugh or reject him because he was a werewolf. He felt horrible for even thinking you could love someone as unclean and unworthy as him, but he couldn’t deny how much he loved you.   
C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)  
He loves to cuddle you. He loves feeling your smaller body curled in front of his body. He also loves laying with your head on his shoulder, while he plays with your hair and talk about nothing and everything.   
D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)  
He’s scared of settling down. He’s scared you won’t want to commit the rest of your life to a werewolf. He hates how he feels like a burden to you and how he feels like you have to take care of him before and after his transformation. You told him many times that you didn’t mind taking care of him or that his condition didn’t bother you and when you said that, it hit him how much he wanted to marry you. He’s actually an amazing cook after spending so many years on his own and loves cleaning, the house so you don’t have to after a long day of work.   
E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)  
If he had to end it, it would be because he thinks you deserve someone as perfect as you are. His insecurities were the driving force of his negative thoughts and this would lead to him breaking up with you to protect you from himself. He knew how much it would hurt you, but it would be worth it because you were better without him.   
F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)  
He feared commitment as much as he craved it. He believed that because of his condition that he should spend his life alone but dreamed he would meet someone like you. Someone that would accept him no matter what and he wanted to spend every day with you but feared that his condition would push you away. It would take time for him to gather the courage but once you told him how much you loved him and that his condition didn’t scare you, he asked you.   
G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)  
He was so gentle with you in every way. He thought you were the most perfect person in the world. He wanted to make you feel special and remind you how amazing he thought you were.   
H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)  
He hugs you tight and it always makes you feel so safe in his arms. he hugs you everyday and loves wrapping his arms around you. He loved feeling your arms around him while he breathed in your scent.   
I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)  
It takes him awhile to be able to say I love you. Not because he didn’t feel it but that he was worried that he would lose you because of his condition. He felt so unworthy of you and just wanted to keep you as long as he could.   
J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)  
He was pretty jealous when he saw you with someone who he thought was perfect for you. Someone handsome, intelligent, young, and safe. He promptly ignores you and when you confront him, he tries to deny it or tells you to go be with the other person. It never works though.  
K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)  
He kisses with such passion and gentleness that he makes you lose your breathe every time. He looks deep into your eyes and you can feel the love in his gaze. He loves kissing your neck, he loves the reaction he gets out of you and it makes him so happy to know he has this affect on you.   
L = Little ones (How are they around children?)  
His time spent teaching made him so happy that you loved how happy teaching made him so happy. He got this light in his eye that you wished he could always be that happy. He loves kids and they made him so happy.   
M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)  
Mornings with Remus are busy getting ready for whatever his new job is. You know he hates how he constantly has to get a new job to be able to help support the two of you, but he makes sure to spend as much time with you that he can.   
N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)  
The nights he curls his body around you, exhausted after a long day of work. The sound of your deep breathes lull him into a deep sleep and he’s grateful that you still are by his side, no matter how hard it is.   
O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)  
He slowly tells you things, every time they get deeper and the more he trusts you the more he shares his pain. He tells you about how painful his transformations are, how he regrets not standing up to prevent James and Sirius from bullying, how much he hates being a werewolf.   
P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)  
He’s very patient, after being able to keep up with James and Sirius. There are times his emotions are too much for him and he loses his temper but for most of the time he’s calm.   
Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)  
He remembers a lot of the important things about you. Your favorite books, movies, and your favorite flowers. He loves learning something new about you and he can’t help but smile every time you’re surprised how much he knows about you.   
R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)  
His favorite moment is when you first told him you loved him. He was so surprised that someone as amazing as you could love him made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. He still smiles when he thinks of that moment.   
S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)  
He’s very protective and tried to stay away from you when the full moon is near. Sometimes he just in too much pain that he needs you take care of him, but he’s terrified of the monster coming for you scares him. Its his greatest fear.   
T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)  
He would put in a lot of effort, using the details he remembers so you’ll be as happy as you make him. While he is not be the richest man, he tries to give you everything he can. From flowers to chocolate to anything that reminds him of you.  
U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)  
And ugly habit of his is his low self-esteem. He’s so worried that you’ll leave him that he can be jealous, angry, and self-destructive. It takes him a long time to accept that you’re not going anywhere.   
V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)  
He’s not one for appearance but he does wish he could afford nicer things so you can be prouder of calling his yours. He just wants to be the man you deserve, and his rattier clothes remind him of the future you’ll have with him.   
W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)  
He would be lost and destroyed without him. He had never fallen in love with anyone before you and you’re the girl of his dreams. He doesn’t even want to imagine the day you realize you can do so much better and leave him.  
X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)  
He loves massaging you and when you massage him. His muscles hurt so much before and after his transformations that your massages make him feel so much better and he loves returning the favor. He loves how you relax under his fingers and how you look at him dreamily after and it makes his heart flutter.   
Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)  
He doesn’t like selfishness or greed. He’s always been a down to earth person and values things like kindness and sincerity. He works hard for the few nice things he has and wants someone who he can grow with as a person not someone who is only focused on what they want.   
Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habit of theirs?)  
He snores. He knows he snores, but you think it’s the most precious sounds in the world. He wishes he didn’t snore but you would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you have a request for another character, comment below!!!! it makes my day.


End file.
